Lantern It Go
Lantern It Go is a season 77 episode of HTFF. Roles Starring *Lucerna *Cryptie *Lumpy Featuring *Disco Bear *Mole *Phobia *Flaky *Cam *Emmy Appearances *Petunia *Stacy *Coconut *Drama *Bun *Squabbles *Celeste *Lumber Plot In the woods during night time, Lumpy comes out from a truck and brings a rifle for hunting. The same goes for Disco Bear and Mole who also come out from the truck. They start to walk into the forest to hunt. Meanwhile, deep into the forest, a living gargoyle, Lucerna, is seen sitting on a tree and eating a bird. She stops eating as she senses something inside the forest and decides to roam around it. She then sees a camp with some people from afar. Not wanting to freak them out this time, she only stares at the camp area from the tree for a few minutes but is then interrupted by someone who flashes his flashlight towards her, Cryptie. Both of them are shocked upon meeting and Lucerna decides to fly away from him. Meanwhile, Cryptie gets excited after he saw a living gargoyle and decides to catch her. Lucerna has succeeded in flying away from Cryptie and stands on another tree to make sure she doesn't scare anyone. Lucerna then hears a gun shot nearby and tries to check it. A deer runs away and survives the shot from the hunters. Lumpy is frustrated when he didn't get a single shot. Mole only shoots at trees while Disco Bear is dancing instead of hunting. Lumpy then sees a silhouette flying around and tries to shoot it. Lucerna, who is trying to focus at something with her lantern, is surprised when there's a gun shot near her. Lumpy decides to chase the silhouette that he saw, leaving Mole and DIsco Bear behind. Lucerna actually wants to attack, but when she sees Lumpy running around with a rifle, she quickly changes her decision and flies away from him. Lucerna quickly flies while looking back to make sure she's now away from Lumpy but crashes into someone on the ground. She meets with Cryptie again and now he has brought some equipments to "meet" her. He is very excited to see a living gargoyle in front of him, making Lucerna feel relieved, as he isn't afraid of her. Cryptie's behaviour then annoys Lucerna when he checks her out too much. Cryptie is distracted by some ghosts around him and Lucerna takes a chance to fly away from him. The ghosts are actually from Phobia and he tries to scare Cryptie in the forest but Cryptie only wants to focus on Lucerna more. Cryptie then runs away from the area when he saw some wild animals (actually illusions from Phobia) chasing him. Lucerna then hears more gun shots nearby and flies back to the area. As she returns back to the area, she sees Phobia and tries to attack him but illusions from him distract her a lot. Flaky then shows up and sees the gargoyle and the ghost fighting. Flaky's scream makes a giant bear in a nearby cave awake. Phobia then fades away and laughs quietly. Lucerna senses that the giant bear is charging towards them and quickly grabs Flaky to save themselves from the bear. Flaky's still screaming, making other wild animals chase them. Lumpy sees many wild animals in front of him and tries to shoot but he has run out of bullets. He decides to use berries instead to shoot only to hit Lucerna's face, dropping Flaky and impaling her on a tree. Lucerna lands at the camp area, going into Cryptie's tent. Cryptie is then again very excited to see Lucerna in his tent and tries to catch her. They then hear something noisy outside of Cryptie's tent. Both Lucerna and Cryptie see what's happening, which is revealed to be a bear eating Petunia and also killing Stacy. Both of them are shocked by the bear's rampage and try to run away from the area. Meanwhile, Lumpy arrives at the filmmaking area, trying to find some animals but ends up interrupting the recording at the area. Lumpy then hears something running nearby, grabs Cam's camera and tries to throw it but it smashes Drama's face instead. Lucerna then shows up to carry Cryptie, along with his equipment, from the area as some wild animals are chasing from behind. Lumpy is very excited and tries to shoot but doesn't realize that his bullets are actualy berries and end up hitting some film gadgets. The berries make the gadgets overcharged and electrocute Cam to death. Coconut can't do anything and can only capture the situation with his camera (which results in a picture of Lucerna with Cryptie and wild animals chasing them from behind) before being trampled by wild animals. Lumpy then tries another shot (with berries) into the sky to give Disco Bear and Mole a signal. The berries then hit Disco Bear and instantly make him surrounded by monkeys, which attack and kill him as a result. Cryptie sees Bun (or Yip) attacking Squabbles below him and is willing to catch him. Lucerna can't hold Cryptie any longer because he tries to catch Bun, resulting in him crashing into Bun. Squabbles is relieved when he's freed from Bun but is then crushed by Cryptie's equipment. Both of them realize that the wild animals no longer chase them but they then saw Lumpy trying to shoot Lucerna, using a pinecone as a bullet. It misses and hits Emmy, who is doing an experiment on a tree, instead. Messed up because of the pinecone, her experiment makes the tree become mutated, shoot some pinecones to random places and kill Emmy when her head gets impaled by multiple pinecones. At another place, Celeste is looking into her telescope and wants to see a shooting star, but ends up having a pinecone shoot through the telescope and her head. Back into the forest, Lumber tries to chop down some trees but a pinecone causes his axe to be thrown off and bounces into multiple trees, then bounces back to him and hits his face. Lumpy then tries to shoot at Lucerna again but the trees from Lumber's area fall into him. Lucerna feels annoyed by both Lumpy and Cryptie and tries to fly away but is quickly tied up by Cryptie. He's excited that he has finally caught Lucerna and pulls her to the ground. Lucerna then feels tired and sleepy, and as soon as the sunrise occurs, she turns herself into a stone form, crushing Cryptie below her. The episode ends with the scene showing Mole, who has finally shot an animal, which is a bear with Petunia's hand inside its mouth. Death *Flaky is impaled through a tree. *Petunia and Stacy are killed by a giant bear. *Drama's face is smashed by Cam's camera. *Cam is electrocuted to death. *Coconut is trampled by wild animals. *Disco Bear is attacked and killed by monkeys. *Bun is smashed by Lucerna. *Squabbles is crushed by Cryptie's gadgets. *Emmy's head is impaled by several pinecones. *A pinecone shot through Celeste's head. *Lumber's face is hit by his axe. *Lumpy is crushed by a falling tree. *Cryptie is crushed by Lucerna. Trivia *This marks Lucerna's and Cam's debut. *Flaky's death is similar to Lifty's death in "Milkin' It". *This marks the first episode where Emmy is seen doing her experiment about plants and failing at it. She's also responsible for Celeste's and Lumber's death, marking her first kill. Category:Debut Episodes Category:Season 77 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes